Bella Throw
by SWEET-STUFF063
Summary: Oneshot, I think. Lol just a RANDOM story I threw together real quick. Jasper and Emmett have a quick game with Bella when everyones gone. Tell me if it made you smile, or if its downright stupid!


Bear with me, Microsoft Word decided to freeze everytime I tried to open it, so I' stuck with dumb Notepad.. it sucks!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this.

This is kinda silly, kinda stupid, and kinda pointless. But it made my friends crack up, so hopefully it'll be the same thing for you :D Lemme know!

BPOV

"Let's go!" Alice's voice urged impatiently. She shook her head at Edward and me, and walked out to their front yard.

"Are you sure about this? I can always go tonight..." I saw the sacrifice in his eyes, and shook my head.

"Nah Edward, Jasper and Emmett will take care of me. What, you scared a mountain lion will outrun you?" I teased him, showing him that I wasn't going to be upset that he was leaving for a day. His eyes flickered up to meet mine, and he smirked.

"As if." With that, he pulled his shirt over his head and we said our goodbyes. I shut the door, not knowing where to start. After prancing around for a while, looking here and there, I flopped down onto the couch and flipped through the channels.

"Ugh, that is so revolting." I shrieked when I heard a voice behind me, the realized it was Emmett. Turning red from my stupidity, he ruffled my hair and sat down next to me.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, COME ON! She's got tattoos and piercings covering every inch of her body. Paris Hilton is not gunna choose her!" I started laughing, and changed the ridiculous show. I stopped at Disney Channel, and Emmett grabbed the remote from me.

"Hey, I'm watching!" I protested.

"Not anymore." He chuckled and turned off the T.V

"And what do I suppose we're going to do now?" I huffed.

"Play outside."

I followed him at back, kicking a stone along while walking.

"Oof!" I had missed the stone and brought my foot back on it, tumbling forward from the unsteady floor.

"Wow..." Emmett burst into guffaws, and pulled me up by the sleeve of my jacket.

"Ugh, where is Jasper?" Emmett merely smiled at me, and motioned me to go stepped into the large clearing which was meant to be the backyard, and I saw Jasper flying a plane in the air. Emmett went and stole the remote for it, bringing it to me.

"Try to fly it!" He eagerly pushed it towards me with a face no one could refuse. Grabbing the remote, I suddenly felt giddy. I laughed, and made the plane go crazy. Flying it in circles, I was to occupied to notice the thorn bush to my right.

"Ow!" I yelped when I felt the thorns graze across my skin. While I was searching to make sure I didn't cut myself, I heard Emmett suck in a breath.

"What?"

And then I heard it.

BOOM! I looked up to see the plane spiraling down towards the ground, finally crashing to its rest.

"Oops?" Emmett got a mischevious look in his eye, and looked over to Jasper.

"What are we going to fly now? I saw the evil glint in his eye, and saw Jasper smirking as he realized what Emmett wanted to do.

"Quit looking at me like that! What are you going to do Emmett?" I started to back up until I noticed if I went any further, I would run into the bush again.

"Bella, have you ever wanted to fly?" He grinned.

"Em, no?" And suddenly I realized what he wanted to do. "DON'T YOU DARE!" I yelled at him as he got a hold of me.

"Please please please please please! We won't drop you or anything!" I felt an adrenaline rush, and lost my fears, gaining bravery.

"Jasper stop!" I protested. He smiled, and I was overwhelmed with different emotions.

"Okay!" I subjected, finally giving in.

"One, two-" Instead of going to three, he jumped the gun and sailed me towards Jasper. I saw the Earth whizzing by me so fast it was a blur of green and blue. Jasper finally caught me, somehow managing to do it gently. He set me down to catch my breath.

"That...was...amazing!" My adrenaline was pumping on its own, and I felt like a kid was exhilirating, a rush.

"I don't think this is so safe." Jasper commented, a curious look on his face. He shrugged. "If Alice were to see this, Edward would be sure to find out. We'd be in hell then, literally."

"Just once more!" He picked me up, facing me horizontally, and I was sailing through the air once again. I bet the look on my face was hilarious, and my screaming probably topped it off for Emmett. He caught me inches from the ground, which made me kick him in the shin when I was upright.

"Stupid." I muttered, but in the inside, I was bubbling with pride. Who knew I would do that?

APOV

I had just finished my "meal" when a vision interrupted my running. I halted on the spot, seeing Bella flying hundreds of feet into the air, and the blue sky rushing by her. The look on her face was priceless, and she was screaming on top of it all. I burst out laughing, but meanwhile I heard Edward change his direction, yelling profanities at the top of his lungs.

This would be interesting. 


End file.
